Various parts are used in an air plane, including sensors for measuring physical values. Among various types of sensors, a data sensor measures an air flow. The data sensor measures data of the air to obtain an angle of attack, a total pressure, and a static pressure. In general, a multi-hole Pitot-static sensor, a vane type multi-function sensor, an integrated multi-function probe, and the like are used.
Those sensors may be classified into a rotation type that rotates corresponding to a flow direction, and a static type that is fixed irrespective of the flow. The rotation type is inefficient in terms of a response speed due to rotation of a mechanical part and generates more errors at a low speed. The static type generates more errors when the angle of attack is large. In particular, in case of a rotation-type probe, weight and price may increase because a lot of mechanical parts are used.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a data acquiring technology implementing high measurement accuracy as well as a low price, a small size, and a low weight.